Wishes from a Writer
by Roxanne-Deception
Summary: Chapter 4[Revised]: Something is going on with the lake. It seems darker and now Rue is alone searching for Ahiru at the lake but instead of finding her, she finds parts of her dark past that are trying to come back. Please R & R! Need some feed back!
1. Chapter 1: The quill and the duck

**Wishes from a Writer**

(WRITER'S NOTE: Don't own and etc etc etc. This is my first Princess Tutu fanfic and I hope everyone enjoys, next chapter will be up soon so review, it'll help me know what to do with the story!)

Fakir awoke with a sudden jerk and ran to his desk. It had worked once again. He shuffled through the papers on his desk re-reading them to make sure it was word for word. It in fact was. Everything down to the tiniest detail even this part when he awoke to read the story he had written the previous night. He smiled slightly to himself and reached across his desk for a folder and gently placed the newest story inside.

He had been practicing for two years now. Any dream he wrote down, he would have that same night. It had to be perfected by now, it had to be possible.

He had finished high school and had applied to a college outside of town, something he would have never been able to do two years ago being a character in Drosselmeyer's story. It was the summer before he was about to leave and he had a plan before he left the town.

Fakir looked at the time and grabbed another notebook and headed out of his room and said his good byes to Charon before stepping out. He practically dashed to the lake with excitement. He pulled out the notebook and his pen and started writing with the little ink he had in his quill. While writing he did not notice he was already coming into the clearing. He then heard a desperate alertive quack. He looked up and saw he was heading into the lake. He slammed his feet down to stop the momentum he had gained because of his running. He stopped with his legs in the water of the lake up to his ankles. He took a deep breathe and looked down and saw her. He saw her there just wading in the water. He knew she had waited for him as she had always done for the past two years.

He threw his writing supplies onto the grass nearby and bent down and clutched her up and hugged her against his chest. His face almost portrayed the pain he felt but mainly it showed desperation and determination.

Ahiru quacked in confusion at first but then when she was against his chest, she couldn't help but quack in relief that nothing was wrong. Fakir then brought Ahiru, the duck, close to his face with a look that worried her a bit. He stared at her harshly as though he was examining her looking for her to say something. This was different then any other visit she had come to expect from him. Usually she would wade in the water and he would smile as he jotted something down in that notebook of his. He would tell her how his days had gone at school and would read the story of Prince Mytho and Princess Rue to her. She quacked and tilted her head which made Fakir smile and pat her on top of her head. He quickly went back to his serious look and thought to himself,

'_I've been practicing for two years Ahiru. I can write out what dreams I have and now with my power at the best that it can be, I'm going to do it! You're going to be a human girl again!_'

-Next Chapter coming soon!-


	2. Chapter 2: Writer's block

The sun had set for the night and Fakir was back in his room at his desk. He had brought Ahiru back with him and she silently slept on the pillow that rested on his bed. He looked at her sleep for a while and then turned back to his desk. He dipped his quill into his ink well and began writing his story…, **_her story_**.

**_Ahiru slept and dreamt about being a human girl once again. She knew it wasn't her original form but she couldn't help but miss her friends from school and to be able to speak with Fakir instead of always just listening to his stories about the school that she missed._**

**_She dreamt away about how she had fallen asleep on Fakir's bed and her wishes echoed in her own head. She wanted to be human again. She felt as though she floated off the bed and turned into a mysterious light and human legs and arms started to sprout from the light. The arms and legs shined at the same brightness as the light but it was still possible to tell what was being formed. Slowly a silhouette of Ahiru's hair started forming along with the rest of her body. Ahiru's eyes were closed as she was still sleeping dreaming of becoming a human girl once again._**

**_She gasped for air as if she had been deprived of it for a time being. With the gasp of air, the light that shone over her body quickly dimmed and her human figure lowered back down onto Fakir's bed. She was human again and wouldn't find out till the next morning. Her wishes had come true and she was a human girl once again._**

Fakir set down his quill and took a deep breath. He slouched over his desk almost sweating. He had immersed himself in the story and so he hesitated to look back at her. Would he wake her up? Should he wait for the next morning for her to find out? Fakir then took a deep breath. He stood up with his back to his bed. It had been two years. Would she look any different? Fakir shook his head to himself, almost angry at himself.

"Well I'm not going to know these answers till I turn around now am I?" Fakir said with a sigh. He took another deep breath and slowly turned around to his bed to see the sleeping Ahiru, the sleeping duck.

Fakir almost fell over seeing her still being a duck. It kept every ounce of strength of him inside to not rip his room apart. He fell back and leaned on his desk still staring at the sleeping duck. He turned around and reached for the story he had just written and stared at it and read it over and over. The words ran through his head so many times that he could not understand how it did not work. He sighed and set the story back down on his desk. He took off his shirt and threw it down on the floor and climbed onto his bed, careful not to wake Ahiru. He rested on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He still had a determination to make this work.

"I promise you Ahiru, we'll make you a human girl once again," Fakir muttered as he drifted off to sleep, "I promise."

Fakir turned over on his side away from Ahiru and dreamt about a plan to make his tale come true so he could have his friend back to talk to. He dreamt that he saw Princess Tutu-no, Ahiru in the distance. He tried to run toward her to grab her hand that she was holding out to him while calling his name. He ran as fast as he could but felt he was making no distance. He then screamed Ahiru's name at the top of his lungs and leapt toward her. His hand was about to touch hers and he was about to take her hand like the time he had called her away from Drosselmeyer but when his hand was about to touch, Ahiru turned back into a duck and that's when Fakir awoke and sat straight up in his bed. He looked around the room and didn't see a trace of Ahiru anywhere. He leapt out of bed and ran downstairs to see Charon sitting at his workbench.

"'bout time you woke up. You're going to be late to school if you don't get going." Fakir looked at his guardian with an odd expression on his face.

"But it's summer, I didn't take any summer courses" Charon chuckled and stood up and looked at Fakir,

"You still have a whole other month of school, so get going." Fakir was confused but headed back upstairs anyway. Had he dreamt of everything that had happened? He looked over to his desk and saw papers. He picked them up and an even odder thing was off. The story he had written last night was replaced by a dream he felt he had written a month ago. He quickly dressed for school and headed downstairs, said his good byes and headed off to the lake before school started. He thought if he saw Ahiru before school, it might clear his head up a bit.

When Fakir reached the lake, he saw no sign of Ahiru which didn't clear his head up at all. He searched as hard as he could around the lake but knew he had to get to his class. He turned away from the lake to keep walking and as he stepped away he heard a quack behind him which made him spin around only to see another duck. It looked like a normal duck but it was a strange black instead. He shrugged and turned to leave for school.

When he got on the school grounds, he saw a group of girls walking by giggling. As he passed them he overheard them talking,

"They are the cutest couple aren't they?" One girl chirped.

"I know! Who can believe they have been going out for so long?" Another girl chimed in.

"Rue sure is sure lucky to have Mytho." This stopped Fakir dead in his tracks and he couldn't help but look at the girls with his eye wide and astonished and horrified. He felt a bead of sweat form on top of his forehead. He dashed into the school building and started heading toward the ballet class.

'_It can't be; it just can't be. There's no way. It has to be some kind of mistake._'

Fakir thought to himself as he burst in through the door to see Mytho and Rue dancing their Pas De Deux like they had so many years ago. Fakir stood there dumbstruck as they finished. He also looked around the classroom for Ahiru but saw no trace of her. Fakir stared at both Rue and Mytho till class ended. It seemed like a lifetime waiting for class to end.

As soon as Neko-Sensei dismissed the class, Fakir ran up to the couple and exclaimed, "What's going on?" Fakir was confused since the couple had been gone for two years and had returned to the fairytale. Any memories of the two had vanished when they had left as did the memories of Ahiru. Mytho and Rue looked at Fakir with confused expressions and still stood together perfectly poised like a prince and princess would.

"We were about to ask you the same thing Fakir. What are we doing out of our story again?"

-Next Chapter coming soon-


	3. Chapter 3: Blaming Ahiru

Fakir ran through the halls in search for Ahiru. Mytho and Rue had begun their own search in separate areas to search as well. No one knew what was going on but decided that it would be easier to figure out if they were all together. Fakir kept thinking to himself that he knew he should have told them about the changes he had already noticed but he felt that there was a way to fix everything before it got to out of control.

Fakir also did not want to face the truth that it was he who most likely started the changes that were starting. He refused to believe that.

'_I just wanted to bring her back, there's no reason that the rest of this should be happening._' Fakir thought to himself as he ran around a corner. He then stopped as he heard piano playing from the music building. Normally when he heard music coming from there, he usually ignored it but the melody caught him in a way that he needed to know who was playing it. It then stopped but this did not stop Fakir from making a run for the building almost as though, he knew exactly where to go. He knew there was only person who could play music like this that would catch him the way it did. This is where he found out the answers and even more questions to his ability and even the training he needed to face Drosselmeyer.

Fakir then had his own epiphany about after the incident with Drosselmeyer, he had stopped acknowledging Aotoa. He seemed to have vanished from his life after Drosselmeyer's story had ended. Fakir thought to himself about if this was a strange coincidence. He had never thought too much about it. The only change he had seen was that the memories of Mytho, Rue, and Ahiru had pretty much ceased to be.

Fakir felt as though the run to the room in the music room took an eternity but he finally reached the door and swung it open and his eyes widened and narrowed slightly as he saw Aotoa with her, with Ahiru. He had that snobbish stare of his on his face. He held her wrist in the air and by the expression on Ahiru's face, it wasn't lightly. Fakir quickly snapped out of the shock of the scene was seeing as his eyes narrowed into a glare. He ran over and pushed himself between the two, pushing Aotoa into a wall.

"What do you think you're doing, Aotoa! Keep your hands off her!" Fakir pinned Aotoa into the wall, ready to protect Ahiru even more than he already had. Aotoa quickly pushed Fakir away and pointed at Ahiru who was on the floor sobbing.

"She's back! Don't you wonder why she is back? I saw her walking around in the courtyard and so I brought her here! She shouldn't be here and not in this form! I asked her what had happened and she wished for all of it. She wished for all of this and now it's happened! Then later I see Rue and Mytho walking around!" Aotoa turned away from Fakir and turned his gaze onto Ahiru, "Do you realize what you have done! You've set the story into motion again you stupid girl! You're going to lead us into a tragic ending like Drosselmeyer intended all along."

Fakir backed away from the two. His eyes became distant and harsh. Could Aotoa be right? Could he have set another story into motion? No, that couldn't be right. He had just wanted to talk to Ahiru again. He didn't mind not having Rue and Mytho come back. He hadn't wished for that at all. Fakir looked over to the sobbing Ahiru and bent down next to her. All he could do was stare at her. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was ok. Ahiru looked up at Fakir with tears streaming down her face. She tried to speak but put her face into the palms of her hands and wept until she could gain her composure once again. She faced Fakir once again and it was the first time Fakir had heard Ahiru's voice in two years. His eyes relaxed with concern and his mouth opened slightly as he wanted to say something to her but no words came to mind.

"Everyone was happy with their original roles and I thought I had always been but then I wanted something that wasn't me. Everyone was happy with how everything was and my wish set everything off balance," Ahiru couldn't hold back anymore tears and wept as she continued speaking, "Now I don't know what to do. I keep wishing to return to my original form but it won't happen!" Ahiru returned her face to her palms. Fakir then grabbed Ahiru and squeezed her to his chest and helped her off the floor and squeezed her closer.

"This isn't Ahiru's fault! She enjoyed seeing me everyday at the lake. She smiled at me and listened to all the stories I had to tell her. She enjoyed the storybooks I would bring to read her. She didn't wish for this, I did!"

-Next Chapter coming soon-


	4. Chapter 4: Rue's Memories

((Yes this chapter has been revised. My friend and I agreed that this chapter was far too rushed. Two chapters were written for chapter 4 and if this one actually got to stay, well I hope you like the revision!))

Rue and Mytho had separated to search for Ahiru to cover more ground. Rue and Mytho weren't sure whether to look for Ahiru, the human girl, or Ahiru, the duck. Fakir hadn't given many details, though Rue suspected he knew more than he let on.

Mytho decided to look through the city while she covered the lake. She was impressed with herself about how much she remembered about the school and the town. It had felt so long since she had been here. When she had seen others in class, she was amazed about how much they had grown up. Mytho and herself hadn't aged at all because of the storybook so she felt young compared to her former classmates.

Rue reached the lake and looked at the water since it caught her attention. She didn't remember it being so dark. The water from her memory was much more clear and blue but this water resembled nothing like that. Rue then heard a quack that distracted her from her thoughts and looked around and saw nothing. She heard another quack but this time she was able to pinpoint it to somewhere beyond the reeds.

"Ahiru?" She shouted as she ran to the other side of the lake where the reeds formed. She separated the reeds to look for the source of the quack. She grew almost desperate and knelt in the water up to her knees to look. The quack almost echoed in her head as though driving Rue insane. Her eyes twitched with determination and impatience as she ripped multiple reeds out of place and threw them to the side either landing a little bit off shore or into the water. She continued to rip the reeds out to find the duck.

"Where are you! Come out already!" Rue ripped out bigger chunks of the reeds and almost gasped at the sight that lay before her. She fell back, landing in even more of the dark water. Her eyes widened with fright. Rue brought her hand to her face in shock. Beads of sweat began to run down her face. She could feel her head pounding as she felt like she had instantly spiked a fever. She brought both hands to the sides of her head and closed her eyes tightly. Her head shook with doubt and she felt herself sobbing at the sight. Her eyes shot open hoping that it was just an illusion but they still lay there among the reeds. Her mouth opened slightly and muttered, "Why?!"

Rue's body began to shake as goose bumps covered her arms. She could feel something twisting in her stomach, making her very ill. Her eyes remained wide and shook almost as much as her body. Her vision started to blur because of the shaking and that's when Rue knew she had to get away from _those shoes_.

She frantically got out of the water without turning her eyes away from the reeds. Since Rue was not paying attention to where she was going, she slipped and fell back into the water. She quickly got up and turned toward the shore and climbed out, now covered in mud. She was covered from the waist down to her shoes with mud. She swallowed hard causing an even greater tension in her body.

Rue tried to rationalize a reason why those would be there. There had to be a reason. Maybe they weren't the ones she thought they were but the more she thought about them, the more she was certain, those were _Kraehe's pointe shoes_. Rue turned back toward the reeds and saw that the shoes were now gone. She fell back out of shock and frantically looked around, had someone else came and gotten them? Rue shook her head finding that impossible since she would have seen another person, if that were the case. Rue then pulled herself up, calming down a bit but still shook and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The pounding in her head started up again remembering all the memories of the monster raven that raised her as his daughter. Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes and she closed her eyes tight to hold the tears back and shake the memories out of her head.

It was then that Rue heard another quack in the opposite direction. The quacking continued and this caused Rue to stand up and run toward the quacking which led straight into the forest. The noise echoed through her ears making her stomach twist and turn. She had started sweating once again. She wanted to stop the duck that was making the noise even if it was Ahiru. She didn't want to hear that noise anymore. Rue screamed as she ran through the forest while tears started running down her face.

'_What's happening to me?' _Rue ran toward the sound despite her thoughts on not doing so but she needed to know what was going on and that duck had to be an explanation for something. She also believed that if the duck would stop its noise, that the chaos would cease and her head would stop pounding as though it was matched with her heart beat which had started pounding faster which made the pounding in her head faster and louder.

Rue also wanted to be away from the lake where she had seen Kraehe's shoes. She wanted to be as far as she could from those shoes and those memories. As Rue raced off into the distance, a black duck emerged from the reeds and waddled its way to the shore toward a pair of shoes Rue had been wearing. The ones she had been wearing before she had fallen in the mud that is. The black duck watched the young girl run away in the black ballet shoes into the forest and disappear as she went farther and farther away.

The duck quacked and took the shoes Rue had unknowingly traded for Kraehe's shoes and waddled back into the lake, letting go of Rue's shoes and letting them sink to the bottom.

The small duck watched the shoes slowly turn into another pair of Kraehe's shoes. They slowly vanished into the dark water that seemed to run deeper than the lake of despair and the small black duck vanished back into the reeds. The water then seemed to grow darker and now the plants that lined the lake seemed to start changing color as well.

((Hope you liked, please review! Thanks for reading!))


End file.
